More Than Just A Host Club
by Melodie Lyric Jones
Summary: A scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka, unintentionally finds herself caught up with a secret team of spies who operate under the guise of a host club. Can she help them complete their mission, or will she cause them to make a fatal mistake?
1. The Kidnapping

_I'm sorry if you don't find the first couple chapters very interesting, I promise it will get better._

_____

All Haruhi wanted was a quiet place to study. The fact that all of Ouran's libraries were filled with students should have surprised her, if it were not for the fact that they were all there just to gossip about recent events. A rumor was going around that a small group of third year students had disappeared directly from school grounds only a few days ago. Haruhi had no idea if the rumors were true, as she didn't know the third year students, or any other students, for that matter. Assuming that what she heard was true, she wasn't particularly concerned for the students, anyways. Their families were most likely wealthy beyond belief, and they probably had the means of getting their sons and daughters back, whoever they may be.

Haruhi suddenly realized that she had let her mind wander off again when she found herself in an unfamiliar wing of the unnecessarily large school. There weren't many others roaming the halls in this area, so she decided that there was a chance that she would be able to find an empty room nearby to do some studying in for a while before she met the evening train that would take her home.

The doors to an abandoned music room caught her eye.

Just as she was about to reach for the handle of the door, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist from behind her. She tried to turn to face her attacker, only to feel another hand wrap itself around her other wrist. She tried in vain to twist out of the person's tight grasp, only to feel the hands hold tighter.

When she realized that there was no way to escape, she had to resort to her last form of defense. She screamed, louder than she ever imagined she would have to. She was a quick thinker, contemplating ahead enough to remember that there were other students at her school who had been kidnapped, likely by the same person or people, and her father wouldn't be able to afford a private investigator to search for her. Plus, if she wasn't back in her neighborhood before nine o'clock, she would miss the sale on instant coffee at the supermarket down the street.

That's right. In a split second, Haruhi Fujioka was thinking about the less important inconveniences that came along with being kidnapped.

Another large hand over her mouth muffled a second scream. Haruhi was getting very worried now. What if no one had heard her?

The doors of the music room opening up and six intimidating figures stepping out was the last thing she saw before the sweet smell of chloroform overpowered her senses and left her in a dizzy sleep.

_____

Haruhi woke up on a soft couch in an unfamiliar place. There was darkness all around her. She could sense that she must have been inside some sort of moving vehicle, but her dizziness made it impossible to tell how fast they were going. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. It was then that she realized that she had a pounding headache. Her hands reached up to grab the sides of her head, where she felt a cloth. It was wrapped tightly over her eyes like a blindfold. She was about to pull it off when she heard a small, childish voice speak to her from across the seat she was sitting on.

"I wouldn't take that off if I were you," the voice said, almost threateningly.

"Huh?" she tried to say, but all that came out were inaudible murmurs. She found it hard to concentrate on finding out what was happening to her when she was so dizzy.

There were other voices in the car, saying things she couldn't make out. Who were they? Where were they taking her?

She fell back down on the soft seat. She let herself fall asleep once more in hopes that when she awoke, she would realize that it had all been a bad dream.

_____

The other people in the car merely glanced up when their 'captive' sat up on the seat. There had been a slight moment of panic when he had started to take off the blindfold, but he was quickly stopped by the shortest passenger of the car. As much as they all wanted to tell the boy (who was dressed in a dark sweatshirt and thick glasses- they just agreed with their leader, who had assumed that this person was a boy) he was being taken back to his own home, they knew that they couldn't tell him anything about who they were or why he had almost been kidnapped. They knew that he would be dizzy and confused from the chloroform his attacker (who had unfortunately escaped) had used, so they weren't particularly worried about him enough to tie his hands together.

It was when he collapsed back down into a troubled sleep that his 'captors' started discussing the more pressing matters that brought the 'boy' to them. The truth was that they had rescued him from being kidnapped like the third year students, and it had been sheer dumb luck that his attacker had chosen to make their move right in front of the room where they held a host club after school every day. It was only a cover, keeping the students at the school from discovering the true reason the six of them were there.

The attacker had unfortunately gotten away before they had been able to detain him.

_____

_A/N- I actually found this story/chapter in a random folder on my computer when I was deleting some random files. This was written almost a year ago, and I must have just forgotten about it or something..._

_Review please, then I'll post the next chapter.  
_


	2. The Plan

_A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy lately with auditions and concerts and stuff, but soon I'll be less busy and able to update more. This chapter was written completely on airplanes, thanks to my new netbook. I love it so much. If you're thinking about getting an IPad, please don't. Get a netbook. IPads look retarded and can't do nearly as much as a netbook can. _

_I apologize for the ad, please enjoy this chapter._

Haruhi awoke in an unfamiliar room, dizzy with a splitting headache. She sat up slowly, trying to remember what had happened the night before. For some reason, she had a nagging suspicion that someone had kidnapped her. The last memory she had was of six people coming out of the abandoned music room. She knew it was probably a bad idea to go looking for trouble, but her curiosity was overwhelming, so she got up and stumbled through the open doorway at the far end of the room that her captors conveniently forgot to lock.

"This is NOT acceptable!" Kyouya said, slamming his fist down on a table. "If we don't find out where the Yakuza members are taking these students, the Chairman will cut all of our funding!"

"Don't worry, Kyouya!" Tamaki cried cheerily. "I'm sure the students are perfectly fine, and will come home when they want to!" Kyouya's mental face palm was almost audible.

"What makes you believe that these are Yakuza guys?" Kaoru asked, still cleaning up after the days' hosting activities.

"Well, think about it." Hikaru said. He sat with his arms lazily sprawled over the back of a chair. "Normal people just don't go around kidnapping rich kids right out of their schools."

"That's right!" Honey interjected. "Kyou-chan, did you get the statement from the third year's teacher?"

"I have it right here," Kyouya said, flipping open a black folder. "Suzuki-sensei wrote that he saw the students leave the classroom throughout the lesson in approximately ten minute intervals, then never returned. Five students in all disappeared during the period, two boys and three girls. At the same time, a man with an eye patch and a black van was spotted on campus, but no one could give an accurate description of who he was or why he was there. Coincidentally, they are all cousins, and one of the girls is heir to the family's strategic weaponry corporation. Oh, and all of the girls are regular visitors to the host club."

"If they went after just that one family, then why did they try to take that Fujioka boy?" Kaoru asked, sitting down at the table. "He's a scholarship student, isn't he? A commoner. What do they want with him?"

Kyouya thought for a moment. "I have no idea."

The room Haruhi had been asleep in was connected to a much brighter, larger room. Voices could be heard quite clearly from the other side of the room thanks to the spaces' acoustics— it must have been some sort of music room. The voices she heard were discussing details of the kidnappings around Ouran Academy. Haruhi vaguely wondered why she had been kidnapped by people who were talking about why "that Fujioka boy" would be taken when they were the ones who abducted her.

"So what's the plan, Kyou-chan?" a small blond boy asked. Haruhi recognized his voice as the one who warned her not to remove her blindfold just a few hours― or was it days?— ago.

"We have two options," a black-haired megane said. "We could wait around until another student is abducted and hope for more clues, as unlikely as that will happen, or we could set a trap."

Haruhi was about to slip back into the small room to take in everything she had heard when a mysteriously energetic laugh filled the large room.

"OOH OHOHOHOH! OOH OHOHOHOH!" A girl with a huge pink bow atop her head appeared in the center of the room, standing on a large, rotating platform that seemed to come up right out of the ground. Haruhi could only stare at her, completely dumbstruck. The girl was brimming with confidence and energy as she addressed the boys on the opposite side of the room. Haruhi slipped through the doorway of the smaller room and poked her head out of the side of the frame to watch.

"Ohohohoh, I just LOVE your brilliant schemes, Kyouya! Let's hear it!" The girl leapt gracefully from her platform and sat in a chair, her chin cupped in her hands and her legs swinging back and forth. A blackboard suddenly appeared just a few feet in front of her, and a long pointer materialized in Kyouya's hand.

"Actually, the plan for the trap was Tamaki's idea, for the most part," he said, glancing at the pointer questioningly.

"Allow me to elaborate," the taller blond (Tamaki, Haruhi presumed) snatched the pointer out of a non-protestant Kyouya's grasp elegantly and stepped up to the board. "It's fairly simple, something to draw out the kidnappers." He pointed at some sort of circular diagram. "We will be holding a highly publicized festival in two weeks time here on the Ouran grounds." He traced the picture with the pointer, as if it were important to his speech. "We really don't know what these guys are after, so we are using the few clues we have to set up this event. The families of the missing students have already agreed to sponsoring the event, and we will make it well known that their companies' leaders will be in attendance." Tamaki moved the pointer to a sketch of a Pikachu. "At exactly midnight, we will knock out all the power, giving the kidnappers ample time to go for the bait." The pointer was now aimed at a poorly drawn rendering of a messy haired boy in glasses. "Then we seal all the exits before they can escape. It's that simple."

The girl in the chair had a purely confused look on her face. Her head was cocked to the side, and she was apparently trying to make sense of the plan and all the scribbles on the board.

"But Tamaki," the orange haired twins asked in unison, "this plan relies almost completely on chance. What makes you think that it'll work?"

"Yeah, Tama-chan," said the small boy, who was now clutching a stuffed bunny. "What if the bad guys don't take the bait?"

"We know that the kidnappers will show themselves," Kyouya said, stepping in front of the blackboard, "because they have already shown interest in the 'bait' we have chosen." His eyes shifted meaningfully toward Haruhi, who was still hiding in the doorway. Six other pairs followed.

"Welcome, Mr. Honor Student," said Tamaki grandly, "to the Ouran Host Club!"

Haruhi lost all feeling in her legs.

_A/N: Sorry about the ramblings from me, but I just wanted to say that I'm incredibly proud of this chapter, because I had no idea what I was doing when I was writing it. Sometimes my mind just goes on autopilot when I'm writing or playing music. It's really weird. This chapter almost literally wrote and edited itself._

_I blame my netbook. Best invention ever. Well, second best, if you count the Snuggie._


	3. The Bookstore

_A/N: Wow. Late much? It's only been… almost two years since I started this story. In case you're wondering what I've been up to since the last chapter, I went to Toronto and was bored, and I started high school. Yep. I'm a sophomore now, so my writing will hopefully be better than it was whenever you all subscribed to this story._

_Speaking of people subscribing to me, I just wanted to thank everyone who has subscribed and reviewed this. The fact that people are still reading my stories even though it's been so long really means a lot to me. I'll try to be better at updating, and I have some ideas for more stories._

"No. No. No." It took Haruhi a few minutes to grasp what was being said, but only a moment to decide that she didn't like it. "I don't want to be bait, and I really don't want to be part of your club. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll take the kidnapper, please."

"But you have to, Haru-chan!" The small blond boy cried. "It's the only way to rescue the other students"

"I don't want to have any part of this!" Haruhi shouted. "And who are you calling Haru-chan?"

"You don't have a choice," Kyouya explained. "If you don't stay here, you'll be kidnapped. Would you really want us to have to explain to your family that you disappeared because you refused to take part in a school club?" Haruhi tried to think of something to respond to that, but he was right. For some reason, someone wanted to kidnap her. If she was gone, her father would have to cook his own food, and she knew firsthand what a disaster his cooking was.

"I… well…" she stuttered feebly. "Fine. What do I have to do?" She muttered. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"I will teach you everything you need to know about being a gentleman!" he exclaimed grandly. "When holding a cup of tea, you must―"

"But I don't want to be a gentleman," Haruhi said, cutting him off. "I don't want to be a host in your club."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said firmly. "You WILL be a host in this club." He started walking toward Haruhi, causing her to back up. "It is a great honor for you to be in this host club!"

"But this is so superfi― ah!" She had backed up too much and had run into a pedestal with a large vase atop it. She reached to catch it before it fell, but it slipped away from her grasp. Haruhi could only watch in terror as the vase fell to the ground, shattering to pieces.

"Aww, we were going to auction that off at the festival!" Hikaru said.

"The bidding on that vase was going to start at eight-million yen!" Kaoru added. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Uh, I'm going to have to pay you back."

"With what money?" Hikaru asked. "You can't even afford a school uniform!"

"This is perfect!" Tamaki said happily. "While we protect you from the evil kidnappers, you can pay off your debt to us!"

Haruhi fell to the ground in a dead faint.

After letting her regain consciousness and giving her a cup of tea, the host club gave Haruhi a tour of their humble music room.

"These are the chairs and tables, and those are the tea sets, and over there is where we keep the snacks and cakes, and this is the window where you can see birds fly away together on every hour exactly, and that's the fire extinguisher, it's mostly for decoration because we have a sprinkler system…" Tamaki rambled on to her aimlessly for a good twenty minutes or so before she started to get annoyed.

"Senpai, I don't see why anyone would need a host club like this," she interrupted.

Tamaki gasped, as if she had just stabbed him with a dessert fork. "We have this club to provide girls with happiness and beauty, something that every person should―"

"There's no point to this," Kyouya stated, walking by. "This club is just a cover for our operation."

Tamaki gaped at him for a moment, then proceeded to sit in a corner gloomily and tear up a newspaper.

"What do you mean by 'operation'? And what is this all a cover for?" Haruhi asked. The girl she saw earlier appeared behind her shoulder.

"It's quite simple really," she said, pulling over the blackboard which was now covered with a new set of scribbles. "This host club is comprised of Japan's youngest and most talented covert-ops team. Each person has an important job that is vital to a successful operation. For instance," she pointed at a stick figure. "Tamaki Suoh is the leader. He makes the life-or-death decisions for the team, and he is also skilled in undercover work."

"I really don't want him making any life-or-death decisions for me," Haruhi complained, but Renge ignored her.

"Kyouya," she went on, pointing to a stick person with huge glasses, "is Tamaki's second-in-command. He's the one responsible for hacking any computers and recording devices, and keeping an eye on everyone else through monitors back at the base. He's the voice in your ear telling you what to do, when Tamaki can't."

"You guys have a base?" Haruhi wondered. Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Hey, we almost forgot," Hikaru said.

"The new guy hasn't seen Mission Control yet," Kaoru finished the sentence. Together, they dragged a protesting Haruhi to a bookshelf at the back of the room. Kaoru pulled a book down from the top shelf and the wall and the bookshelf turned sideways, revealing a hidden, brightly lit staircase.

"Which book was that?" Haruhi asked as they started descending the stairs.

"I don't know," Kaoru replied. "Any of the books on the shelf will open the passageway."

"Aren't you worried that a host club customer will open it on accident?" She asked, confused.

Hikaru laughed. "Don't worry about it. No one comes to the host club to _read_."

Kaoru reached the bottom of the steps first, and pressed a small red button next to a large metal door. He placed his hand on the wall and a red line scanned it up and down, like the barcode scanner at the grocery store Haruhi suddenly remembered she still needed to visit. A screen above the scanner read KAORU HITACHIIN in bright green letters as the door slowly disappeared into the ceiling.

Haruhi's mouth gaped open when she saw the inside of the room. The walls were all lined with monitors that were larger than any television she had ever seen. A main control panel stretched across the front wall, complete with hundreds of buttons and switches that blinked and beeped. Wires ran along the ceiling, connecting the huge panel with every monitor, computer, and miscellaneous device within sight.

"Those servers over there hold information on every student in the school," Hikaru explained. "Name, grade, address, family history, habits, etcetera. We know more about everyone here than they do about themselves." He smirked. "We even know that you're actually a girl."

Kaoru appeared next to him, an identical grin on his face. "So, when were you planning on telling us?" He asked innocently. "Tamaki still hasn't seen your file yet, and he hasn't figured it out."

"What? That I'm a girl?" Haruhi was still in shock from the sight of all the lights and sounds. "I think you should first tell me what all this is."

"This is our base." Hikaru explained. "It's full of information, extremely expensive, and no one knows about it. We call it the Bookstore."

"When we're on an assignment or something, usually it's just Kyouya's area, but we have a private kitchen down here that we like to use. Coffee?" Kaoru offered, opening a pantry in a corner Haruhi hadn't noticed before.

The sight of the brand-new, modern appliances was not surprising to Haruhi, but the sight of the huge coffee maker was. It looked like something she had only ever seen in coffee shops closer to the city. It definitely wasn't the type of contraption she expected to see in anyone's home, much less their "secret base".

"Why do you have that thing?" She wondered aloud.

"Turns out, our host club guests love coffee," said Hikaru.

"_Oh, right," _Haruhi thought to herself. _"There's still a random host club happening upstairs."_

"Why don't you guys just make instant coffee?" She asked Kaoru.

"What? You mean commoner's coffee? Don't be ridiculous." He laughed. "By the way, don't go through the door back there. It's where Honey and Mori keep their swords and shuriken."

"You mean… that elementary student uses _shuriken?_ Don't be ridiculous…" Haruhi whispered to herself.

_Another chapter is coming! Hopefully within the next… five years..._


End file.
